Head Over High Heels
by that1crazaychik
Summary: Senior Prom is just around the corner and Malia is nervous! She doesn't know why...maybe it's because all the girls in school are saying it's the most important night of their lives. It didn't matter to much to Malia(She wasn't even going to go)until Stiles asked her to go. She decides to get advice from BH's fashion expert. A quirky Stalia fic! Please no Stalia/Malia hate! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Malia didn't really get the whole hype behind Prom. She didn't understand the point of it. People getting all dressed up for one night, tripping over their dresses and high heels, going into a poorly lit gymnasium that's stuffy and smells like BO, and shuffle around on a tightly packed dance floor to crappy music. She had never really been to a prom before and never planned to, not until some of the girls who sat behind her in in her Math class wouldn't shut up about it and she overheard one intriguing remark.

"A guy's not actually into you unless he asks you to Prom!" a blondie said to her friend (was it Lucy? Malia never really paid enough attention to those girls to know)

"Well then Thomas better hurry up and ask me... We _have_ been dating for three months!" said her redhead friend... Brenda?

Malia tried to ignore them and focus on her algebra, but she just couldn't. She whipped around in her seat so fast she startled Brenda.

"Wait what did you say?" Malia asked. the girls glared at Malia as if talking to her was the most disturbing thing they could think of but Malia just shrugged it off. "I mean... about a guy not being into you unless he asks you to prom?"

The girls stared at her a little longer still getting over the fact that she was actually talking to them, then Lucy answered.

"Well... if a guy isn't actually that into you he definitely won't ask you to prom, in fact he might choose this time to just dump you so he can go with someone else!" She twirled her haired around her finger casually. "This is a important time in any relationship! It can mean life or death!"

Malia tried not to look to concerned. She hated how much this bugged her. It never even hit her that Prom was only a week away and Stiles still hadn't asked her about it. What did that mean? Could it be that he was over her? No... Malia swallowed hard.

"When... when do guys usually ask you... when should they ask you?" She asked trying hard to sound more curious than worried.

The two girls were still staring at her like they couldn't believe she was still talking to them. Malia cleared her throat.

"Just curious!" she said, as casually as she could.

"Usually about a week before Prom..." Brenda said as if it was an obvious answer. Then the bell rang and the girls hurried out of the classroom, not bothering to hide their giggles and _what the hell was that?_ 's. Malia gathered her books and hurried to the lunch table, determined to find Stiles. As if on cue, she saw Stiles and Scott coming out of Chemistry Lab. They hadn't seen her yet, they were caught up in a conversation about who knows what, so Malia took her chance. She concentrated on the sounds around her until she could only hear Stiles' voice.

"So you asked Kira?" Stiles asked Scott rhetorically, he knew the answer already.

"Yeah... Who are you asking?" Scott continued. Malia held her breath.

"Oh, I'm already going with someone!" Stiles replied nonchalantly.

 _What? Who?_ Malia couldn't take this anymore. She burst through the crowded hallway and joined the conversation.

"Who are you taking?" she asked straight up. she wasn't very good at the whole subtle thing...

Stiles looked surprised for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Well... " he began "I thought I was taking my girlfriend but..."

Malia had to let that sink in for a bit. _His girlfriend? Wait... that was her!_ She felt surprised, relieved and confused all at the same time.

"Oh..." She didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, she was just a little shocked.

"Or... apparently not... sorry I should have asked I just assumed..." Stiles began to say, a little flustered.

"No no no!" Malia didn't know what to say, but she looked up at Stiles and grinned. She couldn't help herself! His cheeks were turning a slight shade of red and he was scratching the back of his neck (like he always did when he was flustered).Her grin turned into a smile and she leant towards him and gave him a kiss.

"I'd love to go to prom with you!" She said. Stiles smiled her and leant in for another kiss.

Malia hated prom! She never really realized all the preparing she needed to do. Only when Kira asked her on Wednesday what dress she was wearing did it hit her.

"I need a dress? Crap... I need a dress!"

"It's okay! You don't have to wear one!" Kira replied.

"Are you kidding?" Lydia set her lunch tray beside Malia's and sat next to her. "Of course she needs a dress! It's prom! Besides... don't you want to impress Stiles?" she said jokingly.

Malia never thought of that. Even if Lydia intended it as a joke Malia really did want to impress him. She didn't know why but prom seemed kinda important to him, so she wanted to make it special. Suddenly an idea popped into Malia's head.

"Yeah..." she said lost in thought. "I do want to impress him... And that's why your going to help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This was such a bad idea!" Malia said as she lay on Lydia's bedroom floor, Thursday night.

"Oh c'mon! You can't give up that easily!" Lydia said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "One more time! You almost had it!"

Kira helped her back to her feet and helped steady her, then Malia was on her own! She swayed slightly as she began to walk across the room once more. Her legs wobbled and her knees knocked but she eventually made it to the other side of the room.

"See!" Lydia said "Piece of cake!"

"I hate high heels!" Malia said as she plopped down on the bed and tore the torture device of her foot. "How do you where these all day?" she asked.

"Lots and lots of practice!" Lydia replied as she walked over to her closet. "Now for the dress."

Kira plopped down on her stomach next to Malia and put her chin in her hands. "I can't wait to see you in it! Lydia has great taste. You're going to love it!"

"You guys didn't have to buy me a dress! I could've just borrowed one or-"

"Shhh!" Lydia said as she opened the closet doors. "It was our pleasure. Just thank me later!" she smirked and turned to dig around in the closet. Malia couldn't help but smile. So this was what it was like to be a teenaged girl and to have actual friends! Malia didn't want to admit it out loud but she really was happy to have such great friends and be apart of their pack. She looked over at Kira and couldn't help but laugh at the look of anticipation and excitement on her face! When Malia looked back over at the closet she couldn't help but let her jaw drop. The dress was beautiful! It was a dark, navy blue mermaid style dress. Numerous silver sequins and diamonds were spread across the chest and gradually faded onto the abdomen and hips. The bottom was big and flowing and only started to flare out at the knees. It was a beautiful dress and Malia couldn't believe it was hers.

"Wow..." was all she could say. Lydia smiled, proud of her work.

"Well... are you going to try it on?" she asked. Malia looked down at Kira as if to ask _can I?_ She gave her an encouraging smile. Timidly, Malia reached for the gown and headed for the bathroom.

Malia stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognized the girl staring back at her in awe. Lydia did a great job with the makeup and Kira added a beautiful necklace to the look and by 8:00 pm Friday evening they had Malia looking Award Show worthy. The girls had all agreed to meet up at Malia's house after school to get ready. The girls were all dolled up and ready for anything.

Kira was wearing a short red and black lace dress adorned with a big bow around her waist. Her hair done up in a loose bun on the top of her head. On her feet she wore a black pair of converse sneakers. (Malia wished she'd known she could wear sneakers before she did all that practice in the heels!). Lydia on the other hand wore a long flowing pink dress with jewels scattered across the front and her right sleeve. Her hair was let down and flowed over her shoulders in wavy curls. They really did look stunning and Malia couldn't wait to see the looks on the boys's faces.

Lydia had never told them who she was going with and whenever they asked about it she would only reply with: "I'm so done with high school boys!"

Finally the time came for them to go and one by one the girl's dates arrived at the Tate house. Scott came in Mrs. McCall's car and drove off with Kira. Lydia's mysterious date came and whisked her away and pretty soon Malia was alone in her bedroom waiting for a certain Jeep to pull into the drive way. She paced around the room, angry at herself for being so nervous until she heard the roar of an engine outside. She raced to the window to see Stiles stepping out off the Jeep. He looked so... casual! Wearing only dress pants, a white button up shirt and a simple bowtie. Malia began to panic. What if she had overdone it? What if he didn't like it? The doorbell rang and Malia had no choice but to head for the stairs and hope she didn't trip down them.

Stiles stood at the front door trying to make small talk with Mr. Tate who was trying to play up the _tough dad_ act. Malia held her breath as she walked down the stairs, concentrating on each step she took. When she was about halfway down the stairs she heard the room go silent. She looked over at the doorway to see that both men turned to gaze in awe. Mr. Tate had a smile on his face while Stiles... well had a bit of a different expression on his face. His Jaw was dropped so low he could probably trip on it. Malia couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. She continued down the stairs and to the front door, ignoring the look on her boyfriend's face.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Uh... " It took a while for Stiles to recover and pick his jaw up off the floor. "Um Yeah...Wow! You look ..."

"Ridiculous?" Malia offered looking down at her gown. Stiles laughed.

"No... god no!" He reached out and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "I was going to say you look beautiful!" he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She couldn't believe how girly and cliché she was being, but she just couldn't help it!

"Well... we better get going! We don't want to be late! She said still gazing into Stiles' eyes.

"Yeah..." he said although he didn't look like he want to go. It was only when Mr. Tate broke through the silence did the two teens actually snap out of their daze.

"Well, have fun you two! But remember, be home by midnight!" He ushered the two out the door. Only when the two were standing alone on the porch did Stiles hold his arm out to Malia and say: "M'lady, may I escort you to the Jeep"

Malia smiled and grabbed his arm "You May!"

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you liked my story! I'm sorry if I made Malia sound like to mush of a girly girl or love-struck but I feel that every girl has to have a girly side and sometimes love is what brings it out! Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this. Don't be afraid to review, comment and critique! I love hearing from you guys! ok... BYYYYEEEEZ**

 **P.S did anyone catch the Maze Runner hint in the first chapter? lol**


End file.
